gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Corliss Caron
Corliss Caron is the Lord of Nightsong and the nephew of Varyo Velaryon. He is known for his skill with the harp and has a propensity for whoring. History Corliss' father Bryce Caron named in honor of Corlys Velaryon. Corliss favored his father much more than his mother, and it was obvious due to the little respect he showed her, although appearance and personality wise he resembles his mother far more. During his childhood, he was a rebel and had a strong dislike for Maeron Storm, more skilled in fighting than he was. Corliss squired under Lord Aemon Estermont of Greenstone as a boy, though he had more skill with the harp than the sword. He befriended Thaddius Lannister during that time. Recent History First Era Lord Corliss was in attendance at the Council on Bloodstone. Fourth Era Corliss' mother, Alys Caron, arranged a betrothal for him with Lady Rhaenyra Celtigar. The Carons set off towards Claw Isle but the wedding had to wait as Corliss had to remain in Storm's End for the War Council called by Orys Connington. During his stay he met Lewys Penrose, whom he started a lasting rivalry with. After the war council was over, Orys got Corliss to accept to marry his daughter Cassana Connington, breaking the betrothal with Rhaenyra. Fifth Era At the Queen's Feast, Corliss met Rhaenyra Celtigar and told her of the breaking of the betrothal, but they all the same spent the night together. Before Rhaenyra Corliss had a quick affair with Starling Waters. Along his sister Rhaenys, he discovered the existence of his father's bastard, Edric Waters. He along side Orys Connington with the joined forces of the Stormlands lead a siege on Nightsong after finding out that the keep had been taken over by Lord Bael Ashford with help from Lord Foote. They attended to give the lordship to Corliss' half-brother, Maeron Storm. The siege ended with Corliss taking Ashford's life, however Maeron managed to escape. Sixth Era Attended the Queen's Ball alongside his wife, Cassana. After seeing Ser Alyn Florent asking his younger sister to dance, he purposefully spills wine on the man. Corliss then gives him a shirt to replace the soiled one which was really a woman's chemise, earning him the wrath of his younger sister. Seventh Era Corliss focused on the reparations of Nightsong as a consequence of the Nightsong Conflict. Eight Era Corliss was among the lords in attendance to the tourney of Blackhaven, where he lost to Alyn Connington. He also witnessed the death of Durran Dondarrion, one of his childhood's friends. He was extremely stressed by the situation, predicting that the whole thing would spiral into civil war. He became cross with his sister when she negotiated neutrality on House Caron's behalf with Uthor Dondarrion. Discovering that the Dondarrion had the Dragon Queen's support and not wanting to risk his sister's position at court, he gradually reached the decision to remain neutral if itever came to war. His wife gave birth to his daughter, Maris Caron. He attended Alyn Connington's funeral, where he had planned to reveal his decision to his father-in-law. On account of Orys Connington's unsensible actions, which Cassana supported, Corliss made the decision of siding with Uthor, enraged at the Connington for being denied to return to Nightsong with his daughter. Corliss reached Blackhaven, offered his full support to Uthor and is among the lords who attended the war council. Family * Bryce Caron, father (deceased) * Alys Velaryon, mother * Rhaenys Caron, younger sister * Cassana Connington, wife Maris Caron, daughter * Maeron Storm, half-brother (Deceased) * Marya Foote, aunt, and Sebastion Foote Larra Redwyne, cousin Ellyn Foote, cousin Tya Foote, cousin * Rohanne Tarth, aunt, and Endrew of Tarth Simon of Tarth, cousin Shyra of Tarth, cousin * Robert Velaryon and Lady Westerling, maternal grandparents (deceased) * Bryen Caron and Lady Mertyns, paternal grandparents (deceased) * Varyo Velaryon, uncle (deceased) and Lyaan of Lys Rhaenys Velaryon, cousin * Daelys Velaryon, uncle * Hothor Velaryon, uncle Jace Velaryon, cousin * Velaena Waters, aunt Edric Waters, cousin/half-brother * Leonese Waters, aunt * Hala Waters, aunt Quotes "'Corliss would make a better bard than a soldier,' Damon had said of the man when he visited the Rock as a squire to their uncle Aemon Estermont years ago. Her brother had made it seem as if there were nothing worse than that, but Ashara had enjoyed listening to the lord play the high harp." - Blood and Whispers (Chapter Two) "Lord of Harp Songs." - ''Damon Lannister describing Corliss to Aeslyn Targaryen in Blood and Whispers (Chapter Five) ''"Lord Corliss was always crying as an infant, milady, and even as a child he was never still. ''Nightsong has never been silent after he was born." - Maester Henly recalling the past ''"I spoke with Lord Corliss. He seemed earnest and loyal, but he might just be good at mummery. It seems a hobby much fancied among Stormlords today." - ''Marwyn Morrigen ''"The gods were certainly generous when they sculpted you." -''Eleanor Massey "''Not everyone can get along, forcing a truce ''between them may upset them even more, this I say when I have my brother's ''personality in mind. You are lucky to hold such a power over your brother, Lady ''Penrose, but it is not the same between Corliss and I. I understand him and I ''know him better than anyone, but Corliss acts on his instinct and mind, which ''most of the time follow what his ego says."- ''Rhaenys describing her brother to Sansa Penrose Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Caron Category:Unclaimed Category:Stormlands Category:Lord